NUEVA HINATA NUEVO AMOR
by cindy-chan11
Summary: Le rompieron el corazon pero habra alguien que lo repare, pero para eso tendra que cambiar dejar de ser la Hinata debil y torpe para ser la mejor! lo se mal summary soy nueva denle una oportunidad


Hola soy nueva como lo han de notar, buenos los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran maestro Kishimoto ToT

-hablan-

"piensan"-

Un joven de cabellera azulada y unos bellos ojos color perla como la misma luna pero que en esos momentos eran opacados por unas lagrimas, se podía observar dolor y tristeza en su mirar.

Hinata Hyuga, ese era su nombre y estaba llorando por causa de Naruto Uzumaki el amor de su vida, al cual había amado desde su niñez hasta sus actuales 17 años, le rompió el corazón en segundos y todo porque Sakura Haruno quería dar la noticia de su relación, en la comida donde estaban reunidos la Generación Naruto, el equipo Gai y los hermanos de la arena.

-Flash back-

_Estaban todos los equipos reunidos incluso el Kazekage con sus hermanos, solo faltaban Naruto y Sakura, ella no había tenido ningún acercamiento con Naruto desde su confesión y el no la había buscado ni para decirle un "no te quiero" ella sabia la respuesta pero creía que al menos el se la daría._

_-Oigan no creen que Naruto y Sakura están tardando?-pregunto Ino, una rubia despampanante y de ojos azules_

_-Yo creo que si-contesto Kiba ,un castaño al igual que sus ojos con dos marcas en las mejillas como colmillos_

_-Creen que Sakura le haya dicho por fin a Naruto que si?-inquirió Ino, y así siguieron hablando de la relación de Naruto y Sakura sin darse cuenta del daño que le estaban ocasionando a Hinata hasta que Shino, un chico misterioso amante de los insectos lo noto. _

_-Ino te agradecería si dejaras ese tema hay algunos que no lo decean escuchar-comento_

_-No seas paranoico Shino, a quien le haría daño el saber que esos dos son par…-se quedo callada ya que Shikamaru le hizo señas con el dedo pulgar-Hi-Hinata yo lo siento-digo muy avergonzada ya que todos conocían los sentimientos de la peli azul hacia el rubio, vio como mantenía la cabeza baja y las manos echas puño ya blancas por la fuerza._

_Hinata iba a responder cuando Naruto y Sakura llegaron tomados de la mano anunciando que ya eran oficialmente novios, Hinata en ese momento sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba en miles de pedazos._

_Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata preocupados siendo seguidos por la mirada de Naruto y Sakura, el primero la observo con los ojos abiertos y Sakura con una sonrisa de victoria._

_-Hi-Hinata y-yo- digo Naruto en estado de shock._

_En cambio Hinata , les sonrió aunque todos se dieron cuenta de que era una sonrisa fingida ya que por dentro la pobre chica estaría quebrándose y aguantando las ganas de llorar_

_-No-No se preocupe Uzumaki-san les deseo lo mejor para ustedes, si me disculpan me retiro, felicidades- sonrió aunque sentía que se iba a derrumbar ahí mismo por lo cual salió de allí lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus pies_

_-Estas idiota o que te pasa?!- le grito Kiba sacándolo del shock en el que estaba-sabes muy bien lo que Hinata siente por ti y tu muy cómo sin nada llegas diciendo que tienes novia si sabias que ella iba a estar aquí, ni siquiera una respuesta le distes, eres un imbécil- digo para luego salir de ahí_

_-Yo te consideraba una mejor persona que eso Naruto pero me acabas de demostrar que eres un cobarde-le digo Shino siguiendo a Kiba_

_Naruto no sabía qué hacer el sabía que no le había dado una respuesta porque pensó que Hinata no lo decía enserio que fue una reacción al momento, no le respondió nada por miedo a lastimarla pero al parecer si la lastimo y de la peor forma._

_-Fin Flash back-_

"Todo este tiempo haciéndome ilusiones, tontos sueños y estúpidos sentimientos"-pensaba la joven Hyuga-"pero eso se acabo no pienso dejar que vean que me derrumbaron tan fácilmente menos Sakura ella sabe que me afecta pero no le voy a dar el lujo de verme derrotada eso se termino la niña débil y tímida llego a su fin"

Ella sabía que no sería fácil cambiar pero con esfuerzo y voluntad se podía y ocupaba una amiga de confianza que la apoyara en el proceso de su CAMBIO.

Que opinan?

Acepto tomatazos, sugerencias lo que quieran menos insultos

Bueno unas preguntas y contesten Onegai

-A quien quieren de pareja de Hinata?

-La nueva amiga de Hinata?

-Celos de Naruto con Hinata?

-La pareja de Hinata la tendrá fácil o difícil, con celos o sin celos?

USTEDES DECIDEN

**Y un review PORFAVOR**


End file.
